


hey soulmate

by bisexualloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, but everyone said no, i wanted to do hanahaki, just really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualloona/pseuds/bisexualloona
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your wrist or somewhere and while yeojin has an absolutely unhelpful 'hey' written on them, yerim has something very unique and weird.





	hey soulmate

Soulmates. The very concept itself is confusing. There are many different ways to know if one is your soulmate. One way to know someone’s soulmate, is if theyre born colorblind, the most likely won’t see colors until they meet their soulmate (if they meet them anyhow and they’re still colorblind, than that just means they’re colorblind). This is how Yeojin’s friend Hyunjin met her soulmate Heejin. They looked at each other once at the cafe Heejin worked at and, boom, colors appeared out of nowhere. Yeojin still likes to take credit for finding Hyunjin’s soulmate because if it wasn’t for Yeojin taking her out, she wouldn’t have found her soulmate oh so quickly. (Truth is Hyunjin was going to go the next day, and Heejin still had that morning shift so they would’ve meet otherwise, but no one tells Yeojin that).

Another way to figure your soulmate was music. Whatever music your soulmate was listening to, was the music that played in your head, and vice versa. Chaewon is in love with Oh My Girl, which did not go well with Hyejoo trying to keep a tough girl image. Kinda opposites, but they suit each other well; like Marceline and Princess Bubblegum. 

But Yeojin has the worst luck. She has the most vague way of finding soulmates. Words on the skin of her wrist that tell her what’s the first thing her soulmate says to her. The thing is, Yeojin has an absolutely unhelpful 'hey' written on them. 

Just ‘hey.’

Yeah, like this will be easy, like nobody else says that, they say some stupid shit when they first meet someone. 

————

Yerim is confused. As she looks at her left wrist she reads the words that say ‘I swear to GOD if you are another 30 something year old man hitting on me I will not hesitate to drop kick you.’

Like who says that. Especially to a person they just met. 

Her parents were obviously very shocked when they first saw this, and Yerim had to figure out what ‘drop kick’ when she was five.

She honestly thinks she won’t ever meet her soulmate. She’s nineteen, and it’d be nice to find her soulmate sooner rather than later. 

At least she has a more interesting story to tell, unlike her friends Haseul and Jiwoo. She has heard both halves of the song stuck in their heads, and the thing is they never sing their soulmate song around each other (Apparently, they’re crushing on each other as well, so they just don’t want to be disappointed because it might not be them).

Actually, it’s not like the story is boring, but if you sum it up, it’s that they were too pussy to get pussy. 

But she can’t think about her friends’ troubled love lives now, since she has to go to her friend Sooyoung’s birthday party. (Which she can barely do anything at since it’s with alcohol and drugs and she’s not legal yet.)

“Yo Yerim, lets go!” came a noise from downstairs. 

The currently purple headed girl rushed down to be greated by Jinsoul’s smiling face. “C’mon, we can’t be late.”

“Actually,” the younger interrupted, “Sooyoung won’t mind if we’re a little late and you know it. So what’s the rush?” Yerim was now faced with an extremely tomato faced blonde, who refused to say anymore and pulled Yerim to the car. 

————

Yeojin is so bored. Why was she invited to this party again? It’s not like she knows anybody here, besides Hyejoo and Chaewon. 

Well according to her tall friend she needs to go out and socialize, get a girlfriend maybe. Yeah, like that’s going to happen. 

Instead of talking to girls, Yeojin was faced with a lot of men wanting to talk with her, and honestly she is ready to sucker punch all of them. The short girl reached in her bag to get her AirPods and play some music. When the music started to play, she looked for a place to sit, sat back and closed her eyes. 

Yerim on the other hand just wanted to find somebody to talk to, as Jinsoul attempted to flirt with Sooyoung, key word being attempted. 

Oh who’s this girl. Yerim saw a small girl sitting down on a couch in the house. And despite seeming so small it seems as if they are about the same age. 

She doesn’t know what it is, but something about this girl made her intrigued. All she wants to do is to get to know her. Therefore, Yerim gave herself a mission; to be friends with this girl at least. 

She walked over to lonely girl and tapped her shoulder, and could hear her sigh. 

It’s now or never. 

“Hey,” she said trying to be as casual as possible. 

The younger rolled her eyes and said, “I swear to GOD if you are another 30 something year old man hitting on me I will not hesitate to drop kick you.”

Just then their wrists began to tingle, as Yeojin looked up at the person she was going off at. 

Of course the first thing I do with my soulmate is embarrass myself. 

“I guess you’re my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic!
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/lgbtjungns <— just in case you wanna leave sumn 💕
> 
> and my twitter is @kimjungns if you wanna recommend sumn


End file.
